


En Garde!

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was perfectly fine with being a spectator. At first, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Garde!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Poppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Poppy/gifts).



> tumblr prompt

Kefka watched her for days - perhaps weeks or months - as she flung flames about the practice grounds. He smirked each time another idiot sparring with her caught on fire and shrieked. From his perch, he watched her, though he wasn’t prepared for her to approach him after a match.

“You interested?” Terra asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

He bit back a grin. “What?”

“A duel. You and me.” She brandished her blade and giggled. He  _swore_ she winked. “My door is always open, Kefka.”

_Oh is it now?_  Like he was going to say no to playing with fire. 


End file.
